


Guess

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [19]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kissing Games, M/M, Party, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry gets stuck playing a guessing game</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess

Barry sighed as he was forced into the chair and blindfolded.

“What’s the point of this game again?”

“The point,” came Iris voice, “Is that the person blindfolded needs to guess who the person is who kissed them is. So we’ll do it then tell you if you were right or wrong.” Barry sighed in annoyance. Iris’ sixteenth birthday and this is what they ended up doing. Lucky enough it was late and so far only eleven people were still at the party, two of which were more Barry’s friends then Iris.

“Let’s get this over with.” Waiting patiently Barry felt a soft pair of lips press against his. He thought it over before guessing,

“Monica?”

“Nope.” The next set of lips had a bunch of lip gloss on it.

“Err…” Barry racked his mind, “Iyesha?” He recalled seeing the girl putting gloss on earlier in the night.

“Right.” The next pair were really chapped.

“Jacob?”

“Nu-uh.” Barry went through getting most of them wrong, only getting Eddie right but that was more f a joking answer than actually knowing. Now he was on the last person. As soon as the soft cool lips touched his own Barry was blurting out,

“Len.” It was quiet for a few moments in response as Len answered that he got it right. Barry undid the cloth covering his eyes. Immediately he flushed as most everyone was looking at him. Lisa was glancing between Barry and Len curiously.

“What?”

“You answered that a bit quick.” Caitlin explained.

“There wasn’t any hesitation.” Iris added. Lisa grinned as she leaned closer.

“Only way you could have known is if you and my brother have been practicing.” Barry’s face burned darker. Len just sighed, helping Barry up and wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Not that it’s any of your business but we have been dating for the past month.” At once the questions started but Barry knew school was going to be worse so he just leaned closer to Len and patiently answered to the best of his abilities.


End file.
